


with all your heart

by fiveyaaas



Series: open your heart [11]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, Mild Smut, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: “with all one’s heart: in a very sincere and deeply felt way”
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: open your heart [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138898
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	with all your heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jazzydemons666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzydemons666/gifts).



> Okay, so I have this series officially done now, and I’ll have everything posted today (and backdated).

“Hi, Vanya.”

She dropped her coffee cup, staring at him. 

“What’s wrong?” Five asked, clearly aware of what had startled her. 

Why the  _ fuck  _ did he have to look like  _ this? _

“You’re… the right age.”

He glanced down, frowning. “I’m actually more like forty. This isn’t what I looked like in the Commission.”

Vanya wasn’t paying attention to him. Or, well, she wasn’t paying attention to what he was saying, more accurately, considering she was very much taking in his…

“Did you get this tall before?”

“I feel uncomfortable with where this conversation is going.”

Frowning, she finally glanced up at his face, taking in his stubbled jaw, his piercing eyes, his—

“Vanya Hargreeves, stop _objectifying_ me right this instant.”

“Is that not allowed?”

“Not if you’re going to  _ just  _ stare at me.”

She pounced on him, likely would have stumbled if he didn’t have a grasp on her with his strong—

“Are you salivating, Sev?”

“You’re a bastard.” She kissed him, smiling against his lips. “Did you time travel or…?”

Five shook his head. 

“Is this permanent? Because I don’t want you doing anything that could h—”

“It’s permanent, and I’ll keep aging after this.” 

“How do you feel?”

His lips brushed over hers quickly.  _ “Very  _ excited that you enjoy this body.”

Giggling, she told him, “I meant like… any pain or anything?”

“No.” He kissed her cheek. “Well, okay, a little soreness, but not bad enough that I’m going to stop.” 

She didn’t want him to, so she just let him walk her to the wall nearest to them, holding her up like she weighed nothing. Clearly, he enjoyed the new body just as much as hers, based on the fact that, as he caged her against the wall, he didn’t show any signs of wanting to go anywhere else. 

One of his hands cupped her ass to keep her up, and the other was slipping between her legs, nudging at her heat. 

“I have wanted this so long,” she whimpered, tipping her head back. 

For so long, she’d waited for him to come home to her, and, when he’d finally come back, she could barely even look at him, ashamed of all of what she’d felt before he came back. It hadn’t helped that she was to blame completely for his condition. If he hadn’t landed in the apocalypse she’d caused, he’d have never struggled with that. 

“I have waited a lifetime for you,” he said, lips pressing to hers again before pulling away, eyes widening, as if realizing something. “There’s something that I want to do first, though.”

He carried her to their bedroom, depositing her on their bed while he reached into his nightstand. “I have more than this one, if you don’t like it, but this is one I got back in the 20s. It’s a little more simple, but it’s more catered to what I’d imagine you like. Though I certainly have ones that are more…” He stopped talking and cleared his throat when he caught sight of her expression. 

She opened her mouth, but no words came out, not being able to do much more than gaping at him, a sob trying to slip through her mouth. Vanya wasn’t sure she’d ever cried from happiness before, but she was already crying by the time Five kneeled in front of her.

Thankfully, he was crying too, not trying to hide it at all. 

“You’re supposed to have a speech, you know,” she remarked, trying to wipe her face and hide the fact that she was blushing as much as she was.

He laughed, wiping his face quickly, pulling out a slip of paper from his coat pocket.

“You had one prepared?”

“I have had one prepared for a… frankly embarrassing amount of time.”

Just as he started to recite it, she blurted, “Yes.”

“Why did you make me recite my speech if you were just...” At the expression on her face, he seemed to register what she’d said, and he smiled up at her, asking, “You’re sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” She was surprised that he was even asking. “I mean, I’ve never imagined this with anybody else, but… I have wanted to be with you nearly all of my life.” 

His smile grew. “Can you give me your hand?”

As soon as it was within her grasp, he lightly pressed his lips to her palm before sliding the ring over her fourth finger. “Is this one okay?”

It was perfect. She set her hand on his cheek, happy that she could finally say it without any guilt for what she meant, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Vanya.” He kissed her knee, and she made a small noise. Glancing up at her as the sound escaped her throat, he grunted, “Can I touch you, Seven?”

Shakily, she nodded, and he kissed her knee again, working at the drawstring of her sweatpants as his lips traveled up her thigh. It occurred to her that she was glad he’d proposed in private, considering the fact that the sight of him on his knees in front of her would have distracted in public. 

He clearly appreciated it too, lightly shoving her pants down and dragging his tongue along the cotton of her underwear, quickly beginning to seep through. 

“I’m imagining you’ll want to get married pretty much immediately,” Vanya commented, combing her fingers through his hair. “Once you steal an identity of course.”

Raising his brows, her fiance looked up at her from between her legs. “I already have one stolen, but I wanted to check with you if you wanted a simple courthouse wedding or let Allison have fun with it. That, or eloping and letting Allison force us into an actual event because of our guilt.”

“Or because she just rumored us to agree to it.”

“That too.”

“I’m fine with that. Though if we can wait for like… three days, that’s ideal.”

Five didn’t argue, tugging off her panties and sticking his tongue inside of her. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!💕


End file.
